1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a network camera, and more particularly to a network camera capable of resolving loosening problem of embedded nuts.
2. Related Art
In conventional network camera, a nut is embedded in the casing, and the joint of the base is locked to the embedded nut to be fixed on the casing. During the injection molding process of forming the casing, the nut is generally placed within the cavity in advance, and then is encapsulated within the casing after the casing material is ejected to the cavity. However, such process may easily result in poor combination between the nut and the casing, such that the nut may loose and rotate when the joint of the base is locked to the nut.